The Legend of Guardians
by Rampardos
Summary: A story about three teenagers who are the guardians of some of the most powerful legendary pokemon to ever live and how they try to save the world from a new, incoming evil.
1. Introduction

Introduction

I have no name… I have no family… and yet, I have a purpose… I am known as Dia, I am one of the guardians of the legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh, and all the other regions in this world.

We guardians are in charge of protecting both the legendaries and the world as a whole. We each have our own legend to watch over, and are trained to work with them. We are even given gifts depending on the legendary we are protecting. I am the guardian of Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon. He is the pokemon that started time, and as such, I have been given the gift of both extraordinary timing and able to slow down time for a short period. As with all guardians my age, I am still in training.

I only know two other guardians in training, as well as our mentor, Suecra, the apprentice of Arceus, the creator of this world. Suecra is a very old and wise man. He has long yellow and white robes, and a long white beard extending all the way to his upper legs. He also has pure white hair which reaches the neck. He also uses a cane to walk with. The other two guardians are Pa, the guardian of Palkia, and Gira, Giratina's guardian. They're also my only friends and my allies. Pa is younger than me and able to distort the area she is in and can take advantage of any area she is in. Gira is older than me and he is able to create small voids in which darkness comes out. He is also able to make small portals to the Distortion world.

Each guardian also has a suit which matches the legendary we are destined to protect, both in appearance and in utilities. As I am the guardian of Dialga, my helmet has a small lump pointing backwards and has two metal bars on either side which help make the appearance of Dialga's head. Also, my helmet has a glass covering which covers my eyes and nose, others cannot see through it, but I can. My actual suit includes glowing patterns which are made to resemble Dialga's symbols. I also have dark blue gloves and boots, along with a slightly lighter blue coloration on the suit. I also sport a dark blue diamond on my chest with armor around it. Both gloves have retractable claws which I can use in self defense or to attack my enemies. I also have a shield which partly resembles Dialga's crest on his back.

Pa's suit has similar features, only they resemble Palkia's body. She also has a glass covering on her helmet, and has a metal horn sticking forward, made to resemble Palkia. Her suit and helmet are a basic pink, while she has armored shoulders, each with a pearl resembling Palkia's. She also has a pair of mechanical wings which she uses to glide from once place to another. She has an armored plate covering both of her lower arms and partly over her hands, which she uses to protect herself. She also has a Spatial Katana, which can cut through any matter. This special weapon has a purple base and expels a pink aura when she is using it.

Gira's suit is slightly different from either Pa's or mine. His mask is nearly identical to Giratina's head in his altered form, except the space where his eyes are covered with a dark glass. He has three golden claws on each arm, resembling those on Giratina's body. He also has a large black cape with six red tips at the end. From the base of the neck down to the stomach in the front, he has a pattern similar to Giratina's patterns. He has pitch black gloves which have a dark aura which he uses in combat. Along with those gloves, he also has a Shadow Gun, his own weapon which involves shooting a blob of darkness which takes over a person and causes him or her to faint. His legs are roughly similar to those of Giratina, including the two golden hooks on each leg and the golden tip at the end of the foot.

Ever since a few nights ago, I have had this dreaded feeling that something horrible is going to happen. And I know that the three of us will need the other guardians to figure out what this is…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wake up one June morning and look around my room. It was as close to a normal room as it can get for a guardian. Even though my room is in a hidden room within Spear Pillar. I still have a nice bed, a case with night clothes, and a notch in the wall that acts as a sink. I rub my eyes and look into a mirror that was in the room. "I look like a wreck, good thing my helmet obscures what I look like." I say to myself out loud. I go into the shower in my room (Well it's as close to a shower as a room in a cave goes) and put on my suit, Suecra is going to assign Pa, Gira, and I to another training mission. Gira is 18 and is near the end of his training. I am 15 and still have another 3 years to go. Pa is 13 and will still be training by the time Gira and I are official guardians.

I open up the portal to exit the room and see Pa and Gira talking. Ever since our training began, we weren't allowed to look at the other guardians' faces. I never understood why, but I never really minded, I like wearing my suit anyway. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Oh hey Dia," Gira says with a smile. "We were discussing about who would win in a fight. Rhydon or Abomasnow."

"Oh that's easy," I say while looking at both of them. "Abomasnow would kick Rhydon's rear end. You should know that his grass attacks would own him."

"Ya, but Rhydon can learn some useful attacks to take down Abomasnow, ice is a very exploitable weakness," Pa says, she can be very stubborn sometimes.

"Alright young'uns, settle down. I need to give you your missions for today," We all stop talking and listen to our mentor. "Pa, there are some Luxio acting up near Fuego Ironworks, as you are learning about helping other people and Pokemon, this will be one of your first tasks such as this. Dia and Gira, you two will be scouting the mountains south of Celestic town, as there have been reports of shady men there."

"Probably some dumb Galactic grunts again," Gira said while snickering to me; I can't help but chuckle.

"Now, you can use your gear that I gave you a few weeks ago, as well as this," He puts a metal ball in each of our hands. "Smoke bombs, might come in handy. Now go, and good luck to all of you." We bow down and start walking to the exit of Mount Coronet. We eventually arrived at the point where Dia and I needed to separate from Pa.

"Cya later tonight Pa," I say to her "And good luck with your mission."

"Thanks, good luck to you too!" She says while waving.

Some time later, probably a few hours, Gira and I agree that there is nothing really going on. "Too bad there is nothing, I was looking forward to making fun of those pathetic excuses for grunts," I say to Gira with a smile.

"I know, it's always 'I will become a commander' this and 'You will be defeated' that, why even bother joining Galactic, they would be perfect burger flippers," I tilt my head and look at him in a funny way.

"Why a burger flipper?" I ask curiously.

"Because they are boring as hell," We both laugh loudly, but my laughing ceases when I get the same feeling as last night. Gira quickly notices my change in mood and asks. "Is something wrong?"

"I have this feeling, exactly what I had last night. Something bad is nearby, come on," I dash through the forest and Gira tries to catch up. I hear some talking and slow down, Gira manages to catch up and instinctively stays quiet. We see two guys wearing a sort of uniform with a large, red "H" on their sweaters. It's also mainly black, and one of them has a gun. The one with the gun is holding a small girl around the neck with his arm while pointing the gun at her head.

"OK Granny, tell us where the ruins are, or your grandchild here gets a bullet through her head," The guy with the gun says to her. I see the girl crying from how scared she is.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't hurt her." The old woman says while shaking. "The ruins are on a small island just east of Hoenn. It's about 200 kilometers from Shoal cave," I look at Gira a little confused.

"_What are they talking about?" _I think to myself, but I know that we have to do something. I look at Gira and nod. He takes out his Shadow gun and shoots the man with the gun. He faints and the girl runs to the older woman. The other man is so confused about what is happening, he doesn't see me jump in and kick him down to the ground. I look at the girl and old woman.

"Are you two okay?" I ask them.

"We are now, thank you young man," Said the older woman. She hugs the girl tightly. "Oh Susie, I'm so glad you're safe."

"I was scared great grandma," The little girl said. I recognized the old woman's voice, she's Cynthia's grandma.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what was the information they wanted from you exactly." I ask her.

"My granddaughter Cynthia found these ruins while she was exploring Hoenn, they were encrypted with this language I've never seen in my life. There were also these cave drawings of this huge Pokemon, it was similar to Arceus, but they were different from him."

I nod and ponder over this for a minute, it is certainly strange. Gira just finished tying up the two crooks and greets Cynthia's grandmother and what I'm guessing was Cynthia's daughter, Susie. "Hello there, I hope you are both alright."

Cynthia's grandmother smiles "We are fine, thank you both for your heroic work," I know that we aren't super heroes, or anything of that sort, but it always puts a smile on my face that people think of us that way. "Well we better get going, thank you both for helping us out." She and the Susie wave and leave. Gira and I turn our attentions on the two crooks. I go up to one I kicked, he was groaning and wasn't completely knocked out.

"Alright, tell us what you two douche bags were up to," He spits in my face and smiles, luckily, the glass covering on my face stopped the spit from actually hitting me.

"I don't need to tell you shit," I nod and punch him hard. He groans.

"Now listen, we do this hard way, or the easy way. And we know how much you pathetic grunts love doing things the easy way," Gira says while grinning. The mans smiles and chuckles a bit.

"Oh we aren't like those worthless excuses for grunts. We've learned to take pain and hold our secrets in," I get up and walk a few paces away to talk with Gira.

"They won't talk, what do we do with them. We can't take them back to Spear Pillar."

Gira groans a bit "Let's just turn them in to the cops and tell them to bring these two to the highest authorities and let them deal with it."

"Eh… alright," I said and nod. Gira takes out his gun and shoots the grunt, he gets knocked out. We pick them up and carry them to Celestic town. We arrive there and see the police department. I write a note and put it on one of them. Gira puts them both into the trash can in front of the police department and I knock on the door. We quickly run away before they open the door.

On the way back to Spear Pillar, I started thinking about what happened today. _"Who are these people? What could those hieroglyphics mean? Will we be able stop them?" _I thought to myself. But one thing was for sure, our problems were only just beginning.


End file.
